In a telecommunications network comprising a plurality of interconnected carrier networks, a subscriber is connected to a local loop provider who can actively control the access that the subscriber has to the networks. The provider of this local loop has been able to effectively control this ‘gateway’ to the subscriber to act as an effective tollgate to the subscriber. (Although generally fixed network examples are used, a very similar scenario exists for mobile network operators who operate a similar ‘tollgate’ for their subscribers). Over recent history there has been regulatory action to curb the power of the local loop providers. In the UK for example indirect access has been offered whereby a subscriber can prefix a dialled number with a ‘1XXX’ code to indicate which carrier the call is to be routed over (dialling parity is not achieved). In Canada equal access is offered where the subscriber can order services from a particular carrier. Information from that carrier is relayed on a magnetic tape to the subscriber's local loop provider who then programs their end office exchange to route all inter-exchange calls via this selected carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,235 discloses a method of allowing a customer to access services provided by carriers other than the one to which the customer is connected. A mediation point in the local exchange carrier's network determines which of a plurality of alternative carrier databases are to be used for processing a call. Since the mediation point in this system is still part of the local exchange carrier's network, there is no control of communications which is independent to the local loop provider; and there is no independent controller directed by a third party such as an independent service provider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,630 discloses a method for use by equipment which routes a telephone call to reduce costs. This equipment, such as a customer's PBX or a local exchange carrier's telephone exchange, obtains from at least one telecoms carrier, the tariff information applicable for the call, and the equipment then selects the carriers as a function of the tariff and routes the call. The disadvantage with this method is that the call-by-call selection of the carrier is made either within the Customer Premises Equipment (CPE), necessitating certain types of CPE and possibly necessitating communication links between the CPE and the inter-exchange carriers that could be used, or within the local exchange, putting the selection ability and range of carriers that could be offered within the control of the local exchange carrier. As the number of alterative carriers increases, the first method becomes inefficient and restricts the number of customers where this method is economically viable, and the second method maintains the effective control within the local exchange carrier.
Although the prior art systems provide some form of control for a subscriber, they do not provide a generally accessible system whereby a subscriber can, whilst maintaining dialling parity, control the routing of their communication by control means that are independent of the local exchange carrier or mobile carrier to which they subscribe.
Were a subscriber able to achieve this, they would be able to have their call-by-call routing controlled for them by a service provider independent of the local exchange carrier (i.e. an independent third party carrier), thus gaining access to potentially lower cost structures which could be based on ‘cost plus’ accounting, where the origination costs (and in some cases termination costs) are regulated interconnect charges and the onward transit costs are effectively controlled by competition. Competitive long-distance or international carriers could also make use of such a system again without the necessity for special customer premises equipment (CPE) or customer network access equipment (CNAE), by directing the use of their own network and switching equipment for only those calls where the use of that network and/or switching equipment made economic sense, and directing the use of other carrier's networks for other calls. Competitive market entry will be encouraged by gaining such access to potential subscribers. These benefits singly or combined would have the effect of lowering subscribers' call charges, and would assist achieving the regulators stated goals of offering the customer greater choice, lower cost, and better service.